


The five cursed words

by weirdo_writer



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Isak and Even are dorks in love, It's all fun and games, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Supporting Friends, Texting, but like only for a sec, but what's new, except for five certain words, i still suck at tagging, just read it and you'll understand lmao, mentions of coming out of the closet, mentions of hayley kiyoko aka lesbian jesus, this is based on a drawing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_writer/pseuds/weirdo_writer
Summary: No matter where they were or what they were doing, every conversation got to the point of Isak using "The five cursed words" how everyone called them by now.No matter if during lunch, during class, during a match of FIFA were Magnus was definitely going to score before Isak brought it up again, during meals or even while using the bathroom.Isak always found a way to say these words again and again.or: Isak keeps saying five certain words that keep on annoying his friends so they decide to do something about it





	The five cursed words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alt_er_even](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_even/gifts).



> English still isn't my first language and I wrote this between 12 and 2 am, so please be kind and please excuse all the grammar mistakes I made. I'll correct them as soon as I got some free time <3

So here's the thing: when it comes to Evak none of their friends can be really mad at them. Why? Well one it's because they all are fucking happy for both Isak and Even. I mean how couldn't they? Isak went from the grumpy little boy who was so deep in the closet that he almost became a part of it himself to an out and proud gay with a loving and supporting hunk of a boyfriend. And Even? He went from the boy trying to cure the attraction to his male best friend by reading the Quran and trying to kill himself after trying to kiss said best friend to finally fully accepting his sexuality and having found love in one of the best guys ever.

 

 

And well secondly, these two were just so fucking cute but like in the most disgusting way. They were constantly all over each other and it seemed like they couldn't survive one minute without being completely in each other's spaces. There was no single time were Isak wasn't sitting in Even's lap or Even's hand wasn't finding it's way back in Isak's hair or when they're fingers weren't curled up into each other's. And actually none of the boys could think of one serious argument between the two of them that wasn't based on how Even had forgotten to do the laundry or how Isak always left his wet towels on the floor or even more ridiculous, if Team Edward or Team Jacob was better. (Even was Team Jacob all the way while Isak had more of a thing going on for the blood sucking vampire hottie tho)

 

  
So yeah, the boys couldn't be mad at either of them. So they accepted Even reapiting all the time how Isak was so much better than him and Isak's long admirations about Even's cooking skills or Even constantly talking about how pretty his boyfriend was or Isak blushing all the time Even texted him.  
It was something they just had learned to smile about and talk about later in a group chat from the boy and balloon squad excluding Evak which name was "Evak gossip". (Vilde had made Magnus watch gossip girl...you get the picture)

 

But one thing they just couldn't smile about was Isak starting almost every conversation with "My boyfriend is the best!"  
It was super cute when they first started dating, they all were proud of Isak finally using the word "boyfriend" without being ashamed of it anymore but it's been one and a half years ever since and now it just sucked. No matter where they were or what they were doing, every conversation got to the point of Isak using "The five cursed words" how everyone called them by now.

 

No matter if during lunch, during class, during a match of FIFA were Magnus was definitely going to score before Isak brought it up again, during meals or even while using the bathroom. Isak always found a way to say these words again and again. And Even didn't even have to do something special anymore for Isak to say it. He had made food. "My boyfriend is the best!" He had vacuumed. "My boyfriend is the best!" He had bought beer of Isak's favorite like he literally did everytime. "My boyfriend is the best!" He hadn't forgotten to pay the bills. "My boyfriend is the best!" Etcetera, Etcetera. So yeah the conversation happening on the 10th of June 2018 was the only logical consequence to it.

 

 

_Evak gossip_

 

 

Jonas (15:49)

  
_Please for the love of god either kill me or kill Isak_

 

 

Mutta (15:49)

  
_?????_

 

 

Mutta (15:49)

  
_What's wrong?_

 

 

Yousef (15:50)

  
_He using the five cursed words again?_

 

 

Jonas (15:50)

_100 points to Yousef....unsuprisingly_

 

Mikael (15:50)

  
_Hahahahahahahhahaha_

 

 

Jonas (15:50)

  
_Oh fuck you_

 

 

Jonas (15:51)

  
_You don't have to put up with that whipped boy saying them every single day of your life_

 

 

Jonas (15:51)

 

_But I have to and trust me, it's the least thing you want to_

 

 

Madhi (15:52)

  
_Truuuuuuuu_

 

 

Madhi (15:52)

  
_I even lost count of how many times he said those fucking cursed words today_

 

 

Mutta (15:52)

  
_We should just get him like a poster with the words on it so he doesn't have to say them all the time anymore lmao_

 

 

Elias (15:53)

  
_Yeah right because carrying around a poster is so much easier than just saying the words_

 

 

Mutta (15:53)

  
_What about a wristband?_

 

 

Mikael (15:53)

  
_Yeah everytime he would raise his hand it would be like a statement_

 

 

Adam (15:54)

  
_Oh my gosh just like these 'Fuck Trump' wristbands we saw on Amazon the other day_

 

 

Jonas (15:54)

  
_Did you see Isak like ever wearing any jewelery?_

 

 

Jonas (15:54)

  
_No bc that boy's too busy making out with his bf to even think about jewelery_

 

Jonas (15:54)

  
_Like that ring Even got him for Christmas?_

 

 

Jonas (15:55)

  
_If it wasn't for Even he would never put it on_

 

 

Madhi (15:55)

  
_He never takes it of bc he would forget to put it on again actually_

 

 

Madhi (15:56)

  
_And he's like too afraid Even will think he doesn't love/worship the ring enough if he doesn't wear it or whatever_

 

 

Madhi (15:56)

 

_He told me once he was drunk lol_

 

 

Mikael (15:56)

  
_Awwwww that's so sweet_

 

 

Yousef (15:56)

  
_I wish Sana would be like that with my presents_

 

 

Yousef (15:57)

  
_Like I bought her this basketball and she never uses it_

 

 

Elias (15:57)

  
_Yeah because she's too busy admiring it and is too afraid she'll ruin it if she ever uses it idiot_

 

 

Yousef (15:57)

 

_Oh_

 

 

Magnus (15:58)

  
_What about a sweater?_

 

 

Yousef (15:58)

  
_????????????_

 

 

Magnus (15:58)

  
_Like what if we got Isak a sweater saying "my boyfriend is the best"_

 

 

Magnus (15:59)

  
_It's not a poster so he wouldn't have to carry around it with him all the time and it's something you actually need to wear in Norway so he wouldn't forget to put it on_

 

 

Jonas (16:00)

 

_Oh my lesbian jesus Magnus that's brilliant_

 

 

Mikael (16:00)

  
_It is but oh my lesbian jesus?_

 

 

Jonas (16:01)

  
_Since Eva discovered she's bi she's listening to all this gay music and appeareantly the girl from lemonade mouth hayley kiyoko is some sort of goddess in the wlw music branch and like fans are calling her "lesbian jesus" so she keeps saying oh my lesbian jesus and so do I know_

 

 

Yousef (16:02)

  
_Oh I think I listened to her music once_

 

 

Magnus (16:02)

  
_Didn't she make this girls like girls song?_

 

 

Madhi (16:03)

  
_That was ages ago_

 

 

Madhi (16:03)

  
_She dropped her first album this year I think_

 

Elias (16:03)

  
_Did we just discover Madhi's secret love for a lesbian singer ahahaha?_

 

 

Madhi (16:04)

  
_My sister's a lesbian and she like listens to her all the time_

 

 

Mikael (16:04)

  
_Enough from lesbians guys_

 

 

Mikael (16:04)

  
_Let's talk about that sweater_

 

 

So they did and after a long discussion whether or not it should be in rainbow colors ("we should get it in his favorite colour tho" "he's gay, his favorite colour is the rainbow" "that's kinda homophobic tho" "i'm just quoting eskild LEAVE ME ALONE") or in blue ( _"_ it's his favorite colour" "no his favorite colour is yellow" "no wtf it isn't" "they're wifi password includes the word yellow and since Even's favorite color is green I'm sure it's Isak's" "I think yellow curtains has more of an inside joke than a favorite colour" "maybe it's their safe word during heavy sex" "GROSS MAGNUS") or in L or XL ("he always wears his sweaters over sized" "yeah because it's Even's sweaters" "is there like even a difference between what's Even's and what's Isak's anymore?") they agreed on one final sweater.

 

 

They decided to get it in green, matching to the colour of his eyes because they simply weren't able to discover his favorite colour, well except for Jonas of course who knew that ever since he first met Even his favorite colour was ocean blue but well, no one believed him. They also decided to give it to him as a birthday present since well his birthday was soon. And after searching for a place that prints sweaters like you want to and a conversation between they woman selling those and Adam and Mikael that might have changed a few things between the two of them ("so which of you is the best boyfriend and which of you the other best boyfriend that's going to wear it" "uhhh") they finally held it in their hands on the 19th of June. Funnily enough when they asked Eskild for gay wrapping paper ("he won't have something like this" "of course he will, he's Eskild") they discovered that they're presents kinda matched ("you're getting him what?" "At first I wanted to knit him gay socks, but well after messing up for the third time my gay ass just decided to get him these").

 

  
And Isak might have rolled his eyes a little to hard while wrapping up the rainbow wrapping paper with little dicks on it on the 21st of June and Even might have laughed a little to hard pressed right into Isak's side and Isak might have said that he won't ever wear this sweater and that he hates all of his friends but the next day, he showed up to school wearing a green sweater with the words "My boyfriend is the best" on it and blue jeans with rainbows on the ankles and he might have worn this sweater not for the last time this day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a conversation [KT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueleader1987/profile) and I had only a few ours ago about [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiOqtPaljcs/?taken-by=loverr.art) beautiful piece of art. Please go and leave the artist some love <3
> 
> I'm keeping this really short because well it's almost 3 am now and I'm starting my senior year of highschool in only a few hours and really need to sleep some now lmao.
> 
> Thank y'all for reading this, kudos and comments (negative ones as well as long as they'e constructive) are always appreciated and feed my soul <3
> 
> (Before anyone asks, yes I'll continue the Evak texting universe series, just give me a little time <3)
> 
> Alt er love <3


End file.
